


Niech to pająk pokąsa

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Delikatny Sabriel, Gabriel - Freeform, Jack kline - Freeform, M/M, Niech to pająk pokąsa, Sam Winchester - Freeform, W sumie dosc uroczo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zostawił Gabriela sam na sam z dzieckiem. To mogłoby się skończyć katastrofą na skalę ogólnokrajową albo i światową. W sumie nikt nigdy jeszcze nie próbował, obawiając się skutków tegoż opiekowania się. Archanioł był bardzo rozrywkowym typem, który prędzej wsadziłby dziecko do rakiety i wysłał w kosmos, niż przeczytałby bajkę na dobranoc.





	Niech to pająk pokąsa

Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zostawił Gabriela sam na sam z dzieckiem. To mogłoby się skończyć katastrofą na skalę ogólnokrajową albo i światową. W sumie nikt nigdy jeszcze nie próbował, obawiając się skutków tegoż opiekowania się. Archanioł był bardzo rozrywkowym typem, który prędzej wsadziłby dziecko do rakiety i wysłał w kosmos, niż przeczytałby bajkę na dobranoc.

Niestety nastał wreszcie ten dzień, w którym bracia Winchester wraz z Castielem musieli udać się na polowanie i siłą rzeczy zostali zmuszeni do zostawienia Jacka w bunkrze. Nefilim, może i nie był do końca dzieckiem, przejawiał jednak brak wiedzy na temat normalnego funkcjonowania. Właśnie z tego powodu Gabriel miał go przypilnować. Tylko przypilnować.

– Wujku – zaczął chłopak, niekoniecznie wiedząc, czy tak powinien zwracać się do Gabriela. Po imieniu było mu zbyt głupio. – Chciałbym przejść się do miasta.

Blondyn zmarszczył nieco brwi i odłożył gazetkę porno znalezioną pod łóżkiem Deana tydzień temu. Jeszcze się nie zorientował.

– Okej, pójdę z tobą – powiedział, wstając z kanapy.

Oczywiście _przejście się do miasta_ oznaczało pstryknięcie palcami i pojawienie się w jakiejś mniej uczęszczanej uliczce tylko po to, aby przejść się po rynku i kupić to, na co aktualnie miało się ochotę. Gabriel był raczej zwolennikiem stworzenia sobie wszystkiego, czego tylko zapragnął, ale młody miał się uczyć życia w społeczeństwie. Dlatego nie zaproponował mu skorzystania z mocy łaski.

– Dobra, to co byś chciał załatwić? – spytał wreszcie, gdy spacerowali po uliczce.

Pół-anioł czy też pół-archanioł zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zastanowił się. Właściwie nie miał konkretnego planu. Miał ochotę pobyć trochę w mieście i nic więcej.

– Zjadłbym coś słodkiego – przyznał wreszcie, na co Gabriel aż podniósł brwi.

– Moja krew – przyznał tylko i odnalazł wzrokiem automat ze słodyczami. Od razu pociągnął tam swojego bratanka. – Wiesz, co to jest?

– Metalowa skrzynia ze szklanką ścianą. W środku są zapakowane batoniki i przekąski – odparł. – A tutaj miały być kanapki z sałatą i szynką.

– Nie, Jack. To jest automat, a nie metalowa skrzynia – poprawił go, grzebiąc w kieszeni kurtki. Wyciągnął parę drobniaków, przeliczył je, wrzucił we właściwe miejsce, a moment później był już szczęśliwym posiadaczem czekoladowego batonika.

Nefilim, po bacznym obserwowaniu poczynań wujka, zdecydował się na wybranie nugatowej słodyczy mieszczącej się dwa numery dalej. Wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z planem, gdyby nie fakt, iż sprężyna wysuwająca baton zacięła się i za Chiny Ludowe nie chciała przesunąć słodyczy dalej.

– Niech to szlag – syknął chłopak.

Gabriel zdążył zarejestrować w jego oczach iskierki i nagłą zmianę koloru tęczówek na świecąco-żółte.

– Tygrysie, spokojnie – zareagował w ostatniej chwili. W przeciwnym razie automat wyleciałby w kosmos. – Kto cię nauczył takiego słownictwa?

– Dean – parsknął ze złością.

– To sobie z nim pogadam – mruknął, odsuwając go od bogu ducha winnego automatu. – A ty staraj się nie mówić w taki sposób. Zaraz wyciągnę tego batona.

– To jak mam mówić? – spytał. Oczy wróciły do pierwotnego stanu, ale poddenerwowanie zostało.

– Na przykład... – zastanowił się, grzebiąc ręką w automacie. – Gdy coś cię wkurzy, powiedz: Niech to pająk pokąsa, okej?

– Okej – mruknął. Moment później otrzymał swojego batonika. – Więc dlaczego ty tak nie mówisz?

– A kiedy słyszałeś, żebym tak mówił? – spytał z zaciekawieniem, rozrywając folię i biorąc kęsa.

– Prawie codziennie wieczorem, gdy zamykasz się z wujkiem Samem w jego sypialni. On też tak klnie – wyjaśnił od razu. – I wtedy tak strasznie trzeszczy łóżko...

– Dobra, rozumiem – przerwał mu szybko. – Zapomnij, co mówiłem, możesz mówić, jak chcesz.

 


End file.
